


Yuri Plisetsky, Wedding Planner

by Lady_Hart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Everyone Ends Up Contributing to the Vikuuri Wedding, M/M, Wedding Planner Yuri, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hart/pseuds/Lady_Hart
Summary: The story of how Yuri Plisetsky got sucked into wedding hell was easy enough to explain. After Onsen on Ice, Yuri knew Viktor was going to end up marrying Katsudon. He also knew that they'd never be able to agree on wedding plans. So he takes matters into his own hands and asks for advice from others along the way.





	Yuri Plisetsky, Wedding Planner

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a simple text message to a friend and turned into this mess. Hope you enjoy!

Yuri hated to lose. He was the best figure skater in the Junior division, soon to make his Senior debut where he planned to rise to the top there too. His trip to Japan was meant to prove that he was the best—that Viktor was wasting his time coaching someone who wasn’t near his level. 

After watching Katsudon perform _Eros_ , Yuri knew that he had been wrong about everything. He wasn’t as untouchable as he liked to believe. That much painfully obvious with the way he failed to connect to his _Agape_ performance. What really hurt though wasn’t the fact that the piggy could challenge him in the Senior division. 

No. That part he was looking forward too.

What bothered Yuri the most was how stupidly, irritatingly, but undeniably in love Viktor was. He had noticed the signs since Sochi, but thought it would be a passing phase. If anything, Viktor’s feelings had grown stronger. 

Even worse: Katsudon was blissfully unaware of both Viktor’s feelings and his own for the old man. Yuri couldn’t help but think the person who happened to share his name was too good for the forgetful, promise-breaking asshole. Yet somehow they managed to complete each other. He didn’t know how to explain it.

Just that he’d never seen two people have the connection those two had. Undeniable even though he didn’t believe in soulmates. Or romance in general.

On the plane back to Russia, his thoughts weren’t just occupied with how to make sure he’d rise to the top. Yuri _knew_ that the two of them would end up together. The thought, oddly, didn’t feel wrong or strange.

He started to imagine what their wedding would be like. Knowing Katsudon, he’d want a simple affair with close family and friends. Personalized vows. Simple platinum bands with some kind of sappy bullshit engraved inside that would serve as a testament to their undying love.

Gross.

When he thought of how Viktor would plan the wedding, he could see the impending disaster. The five-time world champion, Olympic gold medalist would want all the pomp and circumstance he could afford. Which, given his rich financial background, would be anything and everything.

The wedding would be _huge_ and televised for the entire world to see. A guest list of no more than a thousand, mostly consisting of people Viktor barely knew, with a seven-course meal served in a lavishly decorated dining hall. Oh, and designer suits for every member of the bridal party. 

Those two would never be able to plan the perfect ceremony. They were just too different Not without intervention.

The location was a no-brainer. The ceremony and reception would take place in Japan by the ocean. Water represented home to both Viktor and Katsudon so what better way to promise to be each other’s family than at a place where they felt at home?

Yuri had no idea what else weddings entailed. Honestly had never thought about it before he went to Japan and saw two idiots so in love with each other that it was sickening.

So he turned to the most trusted source for wedding planning: the internet. Typing in “weddings” was a mistake. Too generic and didn’t provide much information. The pictures were decent enough to look at, but he’d never _ever_ admit that out loud.

Researching weddings was difficult because every one was different. Sure, Yuri could find information about how a ceremony _might_ go, but every couple made their own choice. Which was completely unacceptable since the two people in the currently non-existent relationship would never be able to make the decisions on their own.

Once he got sucked into wedding hell, Yuri’s only indication of how much time had passed was the pop up notification on his phone saying that he had twenty percent battery left and way too long to go before he would land. He, grumpily, shut off his phone and closed his eyes.

His dreams were filled with flowers and dancing.

Upon arriving in Russia, the first thing he did after getting his ass lectured for going to Japan, was pick up a wedding magazine.

Okay, _six_ wedding magazines. Yuri _needed_ to know what the latest trends were and get more ideas so he could put together the perfect wedding that would satisfy both Katsudon and Viktor.

Probably an impossible task, but Yuri liked the odds stacked against him.

Whatever time wasn’t filled with skating and ballet training soon became filled with wedding planning. He had created a Pinterest wedding board with different ideas and bookmarked pages in the magazines for ideas.

Most people recommended a theme. Yuri didn’t understand what the point of a theme was really. Didn’t celebrating two people deciding to love and support one another unconditionally count as a theme?

His binder with concrete wedding ideas was entitled “Viktor and Katsudon: A Union of a Forgetful Idiot and a Drunken Piggy.”

Inside were pictures of the beach in both day and night. Yuri planned the ceremony to take place at sunset. White chairs for the limited guest list. Gold-painted lanterns would be on the ground next to each row. 

Yuri’s next challenge was picking colors. Navy blue had been an obvious choice from the start given Katsudon’s fondness for blues. Viktor didn’t mind red or gold. So he experimented with putting them together. The blue went well enough with the gold, but the red looked too harsh.

He needed another color to balance out the pallet, not clash with what he had chosen. To get a better idea of what colors would look decent together, he went to a paint store and grabbed several samples.

Except Yuri still couldn’t get a grasp on the final color. He took the samples to Lilia one evening. She was sitting in her living room with a book in hand.

“What do you want?” she asked sharply.

He shoved the samples in her face. “I need a color that will go with navy blue and gold.”

She raised an eyebrow before closing her book. With a critical eye, she went through every color sample. Her expression never changed, but he knew she was taking the task seriously. Twenty minutes later, she handed him back a deep green and dark purple.

“These will work.”

Without another word, she picked up her book from where she had left off. Satisfied with the two options, he muttered a quick word of thanks before leaving the room.

After consulting Lilia, he settled on a dark purple to pair with the navy blue and gold accents.

The two idiots still hadn’t confessed their feelings for each other from what information he had gleaned from Yuuko. It was not fine. Why were they taking so long?

Then Cup of China happened and that very public kiss. He buried his excitement with anger. About damn time.

Viktor and Katsudon would stand under an arbor, he decided. Thin blue and purple drapes wrapped around the golden posts with blue and purple flowers accenting the top left corner and middle right.

Scattered purple and blue flower petals would litter the path to the arbor. 

The only problem was that he had no idea what type of flowers to choose. The “Flower Crisis” took place at the rink. Yuri didn’t have his phone handy to do an internet search on what would be appropriate.

“What’s wrong, Yuri?” Georgi asked.

“Nothing,” he muttered.

“You don’t have to lie to me. I know a person in distress when I see one. What is on your mind?”

“I don’t know what flowers to choose!” he said before he could stop himself. Shit. He didn’t have a way to take back his words.

So Yuri waited for Georgi to react, probably laugh at him. The Ice Tiger of Russia stressing out over _flowers_.

He was not expecting the next question: “Colors?”

“Blue and purple,” he answered.

“Well, might I suggest delphiniums? They come in both blue and purple and a variety of shapes depending on what you need. Oh, you could pair it with viburnum berries. It’d be lovely.”

He twitched. How the hell—never mind, it wasn’t important. “Send me the name of the flowers in a text message and I’ll look it up later.”

Georgi followed through.

When Yuri searched them, he couldn’t help but grin. _Perfect_.

When they met in Moscow for the Rostelecom Cup, he tried to figure out the exact nature of their relationship. Viktor easily avoided the question, even when he asked directly. However, seeing the way he took care of Katsudon during the competition gave him enough confirmation.

If only it wasn’t so very irritatingly public and well, gross.

But honestly, what did he expect? It _was_ Viktor.

With the main details of the actual wedding ceremony taken care of, Yuri found himself staring at the daunting task of the reception. He decided to save on transportation costs early on so it’d be held on the beach as well.

Connected white tents set up to accommodate all the guests during the meal. Small lights glimmering above the bodies inside. A place where people could dance. Music playing softly in the background. 

Choosing the plates and centerpieces didn’t take nearly as long as he anticipated. When Yuri saw them, he _knew_. No, the hardest part was deciding on a menu to serve. Even choosing a cake hadn’t been this hard—lemon cake with blue and purple flowers and gold piping.

However, deciding on the food was nearly impossible. There were too many choices and it all sounded delicious. So he turned to a person who had good tastes in meals, Yakov. 

“I need two appetizers and two entrées,” he said before passing the list over. No pretext. No explanation.

Yakov looked over the options. “For the appetizers, go with the watercress and green apple salad with scallops and the prosciutto wrapped asparagus with a lemon aioli. For the main courses, I suggest the chicken with herb cream sauce and rice pilaf and the curry sea bass in coconut milk.” 

Yuri had no objections.

He thought he had most of everything planned out, until a sudden realization came upon him. Yuri never chose the suits for the ceremony. He was not going to attend a nude wedding.

Though he was certain Viktor wouldn’t complain. 

To him, all the suits looked the same. He didn’t understand the differences between them. So he consulted someone who knew fashion far better than him. Mila was quick to discard half of the generic images he had chosen for references, saying they weren’t good enough.

She never explained why. He had never told her what it was for either and she never asked. Yuri did not want to tell Mila that he was planning a wedding for two people who hadn’t even gotten together officially yet.

Honestly, he didn’t know how he _could_ begin to explain that.

So he let her pull up sites of more acceptable suits and ramble on about how long custom suits would take with tailoring. She knew a lot more than he did. Mila also paired them automatically with shirts, shoes, socks, and hell—even the cufflinks. 

He didn’t even know what cufflinks were until then.

Mila’s style choices were put in the binder along with everyone else’s contributions.

The wedding, in his opinion, was perfect. Now he just needed the two to get engaged.

He got his wish in Barcelona.

When Viktor announced his engagement to Katsudon, he had nothing but anger for the condition that the ceremony would only take place when the piggy won a gold medal. He did not waste _months_ of planning just for them to delay the wedding.

Yuri almost threw out his binder. _Almost_.

In Barcelona, Yuri realized another key detail he forgot: music. He had planned on their being dancing, but didn’t have any sort of music chosen. Enter Otabek. Who, for some reason, had a list of potential wedding songs already created. Things didn’t make sense until he learned that Otabek DJ’d on the side.

The songs, in Yuri’s opinion, were cheesy as hell and weren’t his taste. Which he took as a sign they would be perfect for the wedding.

The music problem was now solved. The two morons would be none the wiser of his forgetfulness—especially since the wedding was apparently never going to happen. Yuri planned to crush Katsudon at every event they competed together at.

At the Grand Prix Final Banquet, Yuri had one question for Viktor “Asshole” Nikiforov.

“Are you seriously going to wait to marry him?” he asked. The question caught Viktor off-guard. “You’re stupidly in love with him and if he’s willing to be stuck to your dumb ass forever, why delay the wedding?” 

Little did he know that would spark the beginning of wedding talks between the two of them. When Katsudon returned to Saint Petersburg after his Nationals, Yuri noticed things becoming tense between the two of them.

Worlds was rapidly approaching and he wanted his competition in top form so his inevitable victory would be that much sweeter.

Getting the story out of Katsudon was impossible. Viktor, on the other hand, was all too happy to share the sordid details of his love life.

“Yuuri doesn’t like any of my wedding ideas! He says they’re too much! How can it be too much if the purpose is to show much I love him?” Viktor whined.

He smirked. Just as he thought.

The two couldn’t agree on anything about their wedding.

Yuri lured the two of them together under the pretense of a meal. Once they were full from katsudon pirozhki, the conversation hit a snag when wedding talk was once again brought up. 

He rolled his eyes. “You guys need to stop fighting about your wedding.”

“But Yurio,” Viktor whined. “It’s the most important event of my life!”

“Our lives,” Katsudon muttered.

“God, you two are impossible.” He got up and collected his binder from his bedroom before returning to the kitchen and slamming it down in front of them. They jumped.

“Yurio, what’s this?” Katsudon asked.

“This is the wedding you both want but won’t because you two are idiots. I planned it all out for you because I knew you two wouldn’t be able to agree on anything. Now you two can stop fighting and go back to being all gross and lovey dovey. You’re good at that.”

Viktor and Katsudon looked over the pages of his wedding plans in silence. He browsed social media, waiting for them to say something, _anything_.

“How long ago did you start planning?” Katsudon asked quietly.

“After Onsen on Ice,” he automatically replied.

Oh, _shit_.

The two had giant grins on their faces. 

“Yurio!” Viktor cried. “You do care about your parents!” 

“Shut up, you’re not my parents!”

That didn’t stop Viktor from clinging to him. He struggled to get away, but it was useless.

Katsudon looked through all the pictures once again. “You were planning our wedding before we even got together. Thank you, Yurio.”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s no big deal.” 

Oh, but it was.

Because a few months later, he was standing on the beach in Hasetsu, watching two people he, begrudgingly, cared about exchange vows at sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


End file.
